eldaryaguardiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Vallicena R̵̛̛̰̟̩̥͉̳̞͈̟ͥ͛͊ͥ̌̑̑ͪ͛ͬ͋ͪ͌ͩͥ̄́͡o̢̤̩̲͇̟̻̪̞͓͖̦͍̼͙ͤͬͤͭ̎̍ͦ̀͘͜ͅz̺̗͍̟̙͂͊ͪ̓͗̀͡a̮͈̳̙̺̟̦̙͔̟̰̫̐̊̾̈́̇ͤ͂͢͜͠
"We must Smite the enemy to win." Vallicena R̵̛̛̰̟̩̥͉̳̞͈̟ͥ͛͊ͥ̌̑̑ͪ͛ͬ͋ͪ͌ͩͥ̄́͡o̢̤̩̲͇̟̻̪̞͓͖̦͍̼͙ͤͬͤͭ̎̍ͦ̀͘͜ͅz̺̗͍̟̙͂͊ͪ̓͗̀͡a̮͈̳̙̺̟̦̙͔̟̰̫̐̊̾̈́̇ͤ͂͢͜͠ 'is a Guardian in the Shadow Guard. She's know as one of the sneakiest warriors in El. Despite the rumors of her being Sadistic in battle, get to know her, you figure out she's one of the sweetest and mischievous people you'll know. About Vallicena was a daughter of Valeriya R̵̛̛̰̟̩̥͉̳̞͈̟ͥ͛͊ͥ̌̑̑ͪ͛ͬ͋ͪ͌ͩͥ̄́͡o̢̤̩̲͇̟̻̪̞͓͖̦͍̼͙ͤͬͤͭ̎̍ͦ̀͘͜ͅz̺̗͍̟̙͂͊ͪ̓͗̀͡a̮͈̳̙̺̟̦̙͔̟̰̫̐̊̾̈́̇ͤ͂͢͜͠, one of the first reformed succubus of her kind. She fell in love with a man called Aleksei R̵̛̛̰̟̩̥͉̳̞͈̟ͥ͛͊ͥ̌̑̑ͪ͛ͬ͋ͪ͌ͩͥ̄́͡o̢̤̩̲͇̟̻̪̞͓͖̦͍̼͙ͤͬͤͭ̎̍ͦ̀͘͜ͅz̺̗͍̟̙͂͊ͪ̓͗̀͡a̮͈̳̙̺̟̦̙͔̟̰̫̐̊̾̈́̇ͤ͂͢͜͠ ,the CEO of a Magazine called LoveLace. A week later after Vallicena was born, her mother Vanished with no leads. Heartbroken what happened to his wife, Vallicena's father began to do a lot of research on the world of Eldarya and became a workaholic. Vallicena was lonely for most of her life, but understood her dad's worries. One night at 3 A.M., she went to her favorite park and of course, no one was there as it was very late. She sat in the fountain and read her book. A masked man came out of nowhere, the fountain glowed a light blue and the man tackled her into the fountain. That's how she got here to Eldarya. Wanting to contact her father of her founding, she tried until this day to find a way to communicate with him, while still searching for her mother. When Vallicena came to Eldarya, she was transported on TOP of the Grand Crystal slipping down and falling face first on the ground. Miiko found her and threw her in HQ's Prison. While the man who pushed her in to the fountain opened the cage for her. Furiously, she got out of the cage and questioned the man as to why she was pushed into the fountain. The man bowed and disappeared. Vallicena confused and frustrated walked out of the prison and asked one of the Light Guard Leader, Keroshane to reason with Miiko to not throw her in the HQ's Prison again. Miiko allowed Vallicena to stay in the Guard. Vallicena was then sorted into Shadow Guard, and had been given a Baby Seryphon which she called Quinn. There was a battle between the one who was behind her mother disappearance behind her mother, but she was too weak to win which led her to lose her skin on her arms, legs and face. The damage was so severe that she couldn't regenerate her skin. El's medics gave her synthetic skin to replace those faults in her, but she specifically told them to give advancements to the skin, to help her abilities in power. She was elected to be Shadow's Guard President along with 'Arianni 'who was elected to be Vice-President. Race and Powers Saint-Succubi Saint-Succubi are reformed Succubus, who are at peace with Angels, and rebelled against the Original Succubus Authority. Succubi are a abundant race in the land of El. But they are known as Criminals in the land of El. But there was a Civil War between Succubi in the land of El. There were some Succubi who wanted to be at peace, with the people of the Land of El. These were the reformed Succubi and along with the rulers of El. Saint-Succubi defeated the original opposing Succubi and became honored citizens in the land of El. Saint-Succubi had become allies with angels that lived in El, and were granted a few Holy Powers as Peaceful Gift. The Unicorn Crown she wears is from her mother it was passed down to her, it was a peace offering from the Unicorn Race in eldarya. This crown boots her power by 35 percent. Saint-Succubi Powers The few little powers that were give to the reformed Succubi were....Her Kisses can heal wounds both emotionally and Physically. * She has very slow regeneration and can only grow limbs in the span of 2 weeks. * Her kisses can heal someone Emotionally and Physically. * Though she can manipulate Holy Light, and make it to the shape of the Limb that was loss, as well it helps to prevent blood loss. * Can manipulate Plants at her bidding, but only a few (Vines and Flowers ect). * Wings reformed from Bat wings to Butterfly wings. Original Succubi Powers The Original Succubi Powers Vallicena possess are... * A revival of energy due to sexual contact. * Cause death by sexual contact. * Able to make a shield using her own blood Weapons She's an archer. She posses a Black Bow and Arrow. Her arrows contain as mixture from the Alchemy Labs in Eldarya. That can paralyze the enemy for 3 minutes. She has these bows called "The Last Resort". Which electrocutes and kills a enemy on the spot. But those bows are used when there is nothing left to do to stop the enemy. More Background Information When she came to eldarya she got her head bashed on the crystal and fell on it. She has memory problems cause of it. This gave her a hard time growing friendship on early stages of healing because she would forget the person, later on it would get better, But she at times does forget recent information, So she keeps a journal and writes down everything that happens to her. n her race there were a Civil War between Succubus not wanting to harm Humans or others for their own hunger. Because they felt guilty after killing them, while the other didn't. Angels helped the side that opposed the idea of eating. After the War, they created to countries to separate those two. People call The Succubus who don't eat Saints, while the other succubus call those succubi, Imps or filth, for not being "Pure". The Grand Crystal provided alternative food for Succubi to eat, which was called a Waltz Flower, and they bake that into food. But Ever since the epidemic with the Grand Crystal, Many Succubi changed sides for the sake of Hunger, and many died sticking with the belief they need to starve in order to not starve. Vallicena is Part-Succubus so her powers are 50/50 and she can eat regular food, But she's always hungry and that's why she eats so much and Kero tells her to go and work out to lose all the fat she gained. Her Patchworked skin happened when she was in a battle with a Incubus named Zecane. He killed her first Familiar, and hell Vallicena was depressed about that. Sabali jumped infront of Vallicena so she won't die of Zecane's fire bombs, she lost her skin but Sabali lost his life. Zecane fled and left Vallicena burned to a degree where she can't heal her skin anymore. She first blamed the death of her familiar on herself for many months. It also took a while for her to get used to her new skin, and she really hated how she looked. She tried ripping out her skin, but Kero Stopped her. The Powers with Plants, they hardly move. She's practicing, she got that power from potion a Druid and that same druid is teaching her how to use it. But it's piratically useless unless she's lucky. Manipulate Holy Light is like a flip of a coin, She has a 50/50 on using it. Her wings, The Butterfly Wings were a Gift from the angels to differentiate the two sides of a succubus. Her Shield weakens depending on how powerful the enemy is, it will break if the enemy's spells are way more powerful then her, and it only covers in the front part of her. Vallicena is not sneaky unless she has her Bow. Her Scythe is meant to be a Distraction, she's bait. She uses this weapon in most Group Missions. The Scythe clicks to distract a enemy, and she runs and clicks so the enemy can look at multiple directions. Or Just to say I'm here! while more guardians sneak attack the enemy while distracted by Vallicena. She fights forwardly, but Vallicena isn't good at stealth and she uses stealth if she really needs too. She doesn't need to worry of it getting stuck because she can use it as a close-encounter weapon when it's closed. That Driad taught Vallicena that powers as a gift for saving the driad from hunters who would sell the Driad parts for money. A whole community of Driads were being killed for their roots and flowers to be sold off. Vallicena kept those powers as a gift And Vallicena and the members in the mission help repair damage the hunters caused by the hunters. Hemokenesis was ability passed down in the tribe of succubus her mom came from before her mom joined the rebellion. Many tribes have one foreign ability as a symbol of their tribe. Angels were allied to Saint Succubi. They saw how hopeful and their urge to change their ways. They decided to ask the rebellion if they needed help into becoming a stronger community. Of course the rebellion declined at first, but when the rebellion almost lost a war fight the angels saved them in the minute. the rebellion was pissed but thankful. the leaders talked to the angels and became allies. Then angel that was lending Vallicena's power was angel disguised as her one of her fathers maids. Which was Myriad. But when Vallicena came to eldarya she didn't have those saint powers first. Just her succubus ones. Until Myriad came to look for her is when she gave the powers of the rebellion to Vallicena. Myriad made sure Vallicena knew there was chance she had powers, but vallicena doubted because she thought she was crazy. Myriad was like a Mom to vallicena when her ever since her mom vanished. The Angels saw them as Saints because after the war they refused to go into war unless it was very necessary. So they only came up with the name after the war ended. The Angels only gave Vallicena the ability to have the abilities not the power. She uses the power of maana to use them or "release" them. Like to the sucking in energy she can't release that without manna, cause her powers require manna. The Angels gave them these powers so they can win the war easily even though it took them 15 years to do that, because the other succubus wouldn't quit. But also at the end there was a fair fight and they won and got their independence. The Butterfly is the symbol of their rebellion. They chose the butterfly because it's a symbol endurance, change and hope. The angels gave them Butterfly wings because that was their symbol of the rebellion and the angels don't want other thinking they own them, because they are their own people and the angels wanted the to gain their independence. Relationships Leiftan Vallicena developed a crush on Leiftan a month after she joined the guard, he's a bit older then her. She had a crush on Leiftan due to his mysterious Personality, they got along very well after her incident with chrome. They dated, but she also has close attention on [[Arianni Kara Rivera|'Arianni]] due to the fact, that [[Arianni Kara Rivera|'Arianni']] doesn't really trust Leiftan much. But Vallicena does believe he's hiding something, but it doesn't bother her. Nevra Vallicena really trusts Nevra, Nevra would jokingly flirt with Vallicena. But she would always send Dirty Jokes back at him. Them being the stereotypical pair of a Flirtatious Vampire and a Seductive Succubus, you would see why their know to be best friends. Nevra and Arianni 'works along with her to keep Shadow Guard in check. Nevra would bring the most stupidest ideas to make the guard "Great Again". 'Arianni told Vallicena, "If he becomes a Dictator, you kill him not me". Vallicena said, giggling at the thought "I don't think it would happen but I'll do it if it makes you happy". Ezarel Vallicena wasn't very fond of Ezarel at first, due to making jokes about her and picking on her. But one time they went on a mission and got lost. Ezarel showed his softer side and started breaking down scared he wouldn't be able to see Arianni. That's when she found out Ezarel had the dorkiest elf crush on Arianni. Vallicena was nice enough to let him have a shoulder to cry on. Once they came back to the HQ, Ezarel "Threatened" Vallicena. If she told '''Arianni '''she would be "dead". Vallicena knew he was embarrassed about it so she kept the secret. Valkyon Valkyon is just Vallicena's small admirer, There was rumor in the HQ that he had a crush on her. But Vallicena didn't mind it. But she thought it was cute. Keroshane Keroshane helped Vallicena a lot when she first got here to Eldarya, Teaching her about her kind. As well helping her strengthen her powers and finding clues about her missing mother. They also have the same familiar so they allow their familiars to play around with each other. Their just hoping their familiar don't end up to friendly....But to Vallicena doesn't mind either way. Vallicena considers keroshane to be her best friend....but secret is keroshane has a tiny crush on her. Miiko Miiko is like a mother to Vallicena, Miiko wasn't very fond at Vallicena first because she thought she was the enemy. But Miiko would later become close to Vallicena and gives her "Crush" Advice. Ykhar Ykhar isn't very fond of Vallicena, It seems like Vallicena comes off as "Too Charismatic" for her. Alajea Alajea isn't close to Vallicena but they got to beach and meditate, just not in the water though. Jamon Jamon trains Vallicena before missions, but he gave her tips to train alone, But when Vallicena sees him she greets him with a scratch behind the ear. ??? The Masked Man who pushed Vallicena into the Fountain. Vallicena despises him. But she hopes that it isn't someone she knows... Arianni Arianni is one of Vallicena's closest friends, they work along with each other in the Shadow Guard As President and Vice-President. Vallicena likes to pick on Arianni on her little crush, including when she knows her Arianni's Crush likes her back. So she likes to twist things around for her so she has the best moments with her crush! (Plus a succubus always looks out for her fellow Elf!) Appearance Vallicena originally had brown hair and Brown eyes, but once she fell on the Grand Crystal it caused her to change her hair color and eyes. Her hair is a Light Blond and Dull Golden eyes. She prefers to wear dresses and She has Prescription glasses. She has marking of her Succubi DNA from her mother side. She also wears stockings. She has synthetic skin that was stitched into her. Sh also loves wearing dark lipstick and she has fangs. She somehow fits into Shadow's Guard dark aura, even though she wears Light Colors. Vallicena.png Tumblr messaging oggnehKLnE1qh4fvj 1280.png Vallicena Full differ size..png Arianni&Vallicena.png gift rosa.png ze6NzHT.png wGnmIoh.png wH6rvTW.png ooooooooooooo.png Vallic Final.png thumbnail_aqua-areli.jpg theopaque_by_lalkhamsin-db4vo1l.jpg Areli com watermark.png Emotes in the Forums hearts.gif shock.gif Content.gif glasses.gif yay.gif question.gif dissapointed.gif Category:Leiftan Category:Guardians Q-Z